Twitchy Ears
by IlovePai
Summary: Pai starts to experience some strange symptoms. Rated M for a reason.
1. Captured

**I do not own anything Tokyo Mew Mew related.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cyniclon** **Ship**

Pai was sitting at his computer orb in his laboratory. He had recently planted a micro-camera in the café and was viewing the Mews through it. Kisshu was floating by when he saw what Pai was looking at. Pai had zoomed in on Lettuce and was focusing his attention on her. Kisshu noticed that as Pai stared at Lettuce his ears twitch slightly. Kisshu floated behind Pai quietly and said "What you doing Pai?"

Pai jumped slightly and spun around in his chair. "Kisshu, I didn't hear you come in." Pai said. Pai hit a button on his orb and the camera zoomed back out. "I'm gathering some intel on the Mews. I believe that with the proper information and planning we would be able to launch an attack on them and succeed. I just need some more time to plan our attack." he said spinning back around.

"Oh. And I assume that staring at the green haired mew is helping?" Kisshu asked with a grin on his face.

Pai turned around again with a slight blush on his face. "I was not staring at the green haired mew." Pai said.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Kisshu replied. Kisshu had a smirk on his face. It was obvious to Kisshu that Pai had feelings toward Lettuce.

"Kisshu just get out of here. I need to focus on the attack plan." Pai said turning back to his computer orb.

Kisshu floated out of the room and down the hall to Pai's room. He was looking on Pai's bookshelf to find out if Pai had any pictures of her. He found a plain black journal on the shelf. A huge smile came across his face. Just then Taruto came in the room.

"Kisshu if Pai catches you in his room he'll kill you." Taruto said.

"Quiet Taruto, look what I found." Kisshu said holding the journal. "It's Pai's personal journal." A huge grin came across Taruto's face as well.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's start reading it." said Taruto. Kisshu opened it up and started reading it out loud.

 **Pai's journal:**

I have recently been noticing that my ears have been tingling and slightly twitching. This happened about two weeks ago when I first noticed it. I was doing some recon on the green haired mew named Lettuce. I had been following her to see if there were any weaknesses that she had. I was floating above her when my ears started twitching and throbbing. The next second I was falling to the ground behind her. She turned around and stared at me in shock. I looked up at her and nervously laughed as I didn't know what to do, this had never happened to me. It was incredibly embarrassing. I quickly tried to teleport away however I was not able to; I was not even able to fly. I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran away. It took a few minutes until I was able to teleport away. I am worried that perhaps I have contracted some human disease.

 **End of journal**

Kisshu and Taruto stood there in silence for a few seconds before laughing. "He's got it bad for her." Kisshu said. "Taruto, how would you like to make a truce with the Mews?"

"I'm listing." Taruto said.

"I think I have a plan. But we're gonna need to be sneaky about it." Kisshu said with a slight grin.

 **Pai's Lab**

Kisshu and Taruto flew into Pai's lab as Pai was typing out what the probability of winning a battle against the mews. "Hey Pai, Taruto and I are going to go attack the mews now." Pai turned around with raised eyebrow.

"Why go right now? I haven't finished making out the battle plan yet." Pai stated.

"Yeah, but they won't be expecting it. If we take our time making a plan they will know that we have a plan. But if we don't have a plan they can be prepared for an attack." said Taruto.

"That doesn't make much sense." Pai said.

"Well we're going down right now, you coming or not?" asked Kisshu. Pai gave a slight sigh and nodded. "Great let's go."

 **Café Mew Mew**

The girls were cleaning up the café and were exhausted. "There" Ichigo said proudly wiping the sweat off her forehead "all the tables are clean and the floor is swept. Good job today girls."

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto transported in with their weapons drawn. "Hello kitten!" Kisshu said in a sing song way.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo shouted as she turned around. The girls noticed the aliens had their weapons drawn. Ichigo nodded to other for them to get ready for the battle. The girls quickly transformed. "Ready girls! Let's go!"

Kisshu aimed his sais at Ichigo and flew towards her. She quickly jumped out of the way and spun around, she kicked Kisshu in the butt knocking him into one of the tables. Taurto and Pudding where rolling around on the ground pulling the others hair and biting them. Pai sent a gust of wind towards Lettuce but she quickly sent a wave of water toward him. The wind mixed with the rain towards Pai knocking him against the wall and knocking him out when his head hit a table. Zakuro and Mint were trying to break up the fight between Taruto and Pudding.

"Kisshu" Taruto yelled "I'm going back to the ship. This was a stupid plan." he said teleporting away.

"Wait for me." Kisshu yelled back teleporting after him.

Ryou, Keiichiro, and the girls looked around at the destruction of the café. "This sucks. We just cleaned in here." Ichigo said angrily.

"Look what Pudding found." Pudding said pointing behind one of the knocked over tables. The girls and guys crowded around the unconscious Pai.

"Ugh…my head." Pai said rubbing his head. "What happened?" he asked sitting up. He looked up to see an angry group of mews staring daggers at him. He gave a nervous chuckle and smile as he tried to teleport away. Pai soon realized that it was a fruitless endeavor.

"What's the matter Mr. Smarty Pants? Can't teleport away?" Ichigo said crossing her arms. Pai looked away. "Pudding give me the rope you always carry with you." Pudding handed the rope over. "I think we just got ourselves a hostage." Ichigo said snapping the rope tight.

 **Cyniclon ship**

"That sucked." Taurto said rubbing his hand where Pudding bit him. "Pai you were right we should've came up with a plan first."

"Yeah. My bad Pai." Kisshu said in a slight grown holding his stomach where Ichigo kicked him. "Pai..?" Kisshu said looking around. "Pai?" Kisshu yelled.

"Um Kisshu, Pai's not here." Taurto said.

"Well where is he?" Kisshu said.

"I don't know. Is he still down there?" asked Taruto. "Dammit Kisshu how was going down there to fight them even work?"

"Cause I thought Pai was supposed to be so anxious just by being around Lettuce that he would've eventually just kissed her to get over his anxiety." Kisshu stated.

"That plan doesn't make any sense!" Taruto yelled.

Just then a transmission came through the computer orb. It was the girls sending a transmission to Kisshu and Taruto. The girls were standing there with a tied up Pai sitting on the floor. "Pai, is that you?" Taruto said. "What happened to you?"

"Don't worry what happened to me just get me out of here!" Pai yelled.

"Pai, why don't you just teleport away?" Kisshu asked. Pai looked down and to the side. Kisshu and Taruto looked at each other and started laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Pai yelled. "This is a serious problem!"

"Well what do you want us to do?" Kisshu asked.

"Come down here and get me!" yelled Pai.

"Yeah…if we do that then we'd be in the same boat as you." Kisshu stated.

"You're just going to leave me here then!?" Pai asked as his eyes widened.

"Just let us figure out what to do. We'll send you a transmission back." Kisshu said. He then pushed a button and the screen went black.

"Okay change of plans. We're gonna call mom and dad. They'll know what to do." Kisshu said.

 **Café Mew Mew**

"I can't believe those two." Pai said muttering to himself. "If I get my hands of them, I'm going to kill them…I will literally kill them."

"Quit muttering over there." Ichigo said.

"Listen to me girly" Pai said snidely "Kisshu may find you cute but I don't."

"Well if you don't like it here then you can leave…oh wait you can't." Ichigo said crossing her arms.

Pai blushed thinking about how he couldn't teleport away. "This is so embarrassing." Pai said quietly.

"Why's it embarrassing, na no do?" asked Pudding.

"It's embarrassing because I'm a Cyniclon. Not being able to teleport or fly away is a major deal. I might as well be a human." Pai said. "I probably caught a disease from one of you humans."

"And what disease would hinder your ability to teleport?" Mint asked sarcastically.

"I don't know." Pai said. He looked at Lettuce and blushed deeply and quickly looked the other way as his ears twitched slightly.

Ichigo noticed Pai's reaction. "Um…I'm gonna talk to the girls outside for a minute." she told Ryou.

"Don't be too long." Ryou said.

Ichigo and the girls went outside the room. "Did you guys see what I saw back there?" Ichigo said.

"I saw it too." said Zakuro.

"Saw what?" asked Lettuce.

"Pai was totally checking you out. And then he got all embarrassed by it. I think he likes you." Ichigo said.

"What!?" Lettuce said shocked.

"I think Pai's got a crush on you Lettuce. We could totally use this to our advantage. We could even form a truce with them."

"What do you mean?" asked Lettuce.

"All you got to do is flirt with Pai. We got to get him to agree to a truce with us. Aren't you guys tired of fighting them?" Ichigo asked the others.

"Yeah it's getting pretty old." Zakuro said.

"Well that does explain what happened that day." Lettuce said remembering what happened.

"What happened, na no do?" Pudding asked.

"Well I was walking down the alleyway a few days ago and all of a sudden Pai fell out of the sky and landed behind me. He just gave a nervous chuckle and ran away. I didn't think anything about it." Lettuce said.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Mint asked.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." stated Lettuce. "So what do you need me to do?"

 **Don't forget to review!**


	2. I'm in love

**I do not own any Tokyo Mew Mew characters!**

 **Chapter 2**

The girls went back in the room and Ichigo whispered into Ryou and Keiichiro the plan. Keiichiro nodded and Ryou had an angry yet smug smile on his face.

Lettuce walked up to where Pai was sitting and leaned down so they were face to face. Pai's eyes widened as a slight blush crossed over his face and his ear gave a twitch.

"Pai is the rope too tight? Would you like me to loosen it?" Lettuce asked. Pai gave a slight nod. She moved her hands down to his wrists which were resting in his lap. Pai took a deep breath in as she loosened them up.

 _"_ _Oh sweet science…her hands are rubbing against my hands…"_ Pai thought _"they are so close to my…"_ Pai shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

"I think it's working." Ichigo whispered to Ryou.

"Pai your clothes are all wet, aren't you cold?" Lettuce asked. Pai shook his head. "We should get you out of those wet clothes though so you don't get sick." Lettuce grabbed the bottom of Pai's shirt and started lifting it up. Pai grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it back down as he scooted back. He felt his ear twitch rapidly and begin to throb.

Just then a transmission came back and Kisshu and Taruto were standing there with a woman, man, and a young woman.

"Pai, are you alright?" the woman asked.

"Mother I'm fine." Pai said.

She looked over at Ryou, Keiichiro, and the girls. "Hello my name is Suama, this is my husband Urio, and my daughter Kukki." she said.

"So Pai" Kukki said grinning "Kisshu and Taruto said that you are having trouble teleporting and flying." Kukki then started snickering.

"Kukki be quiet!" Pai yelled. "This isn't funny."

"Oh yes it is." she stated.

"Pai how long has this been going on?" Urio asked.

"About a week." Pai said. Urio looked at Suama. "Why what's happening?" Pai asked now worried.

Urio looked towards the girls and the guys. "Perhaps it would be possible that we could talk to our son alone."

"I'm afraid not. We still can't trust him." Ryou said.

"I understand." Urio said. "Now Pai this is gonna be very embarrassing but you have to be honest with us. Has anything else been bothering you?"

"Well my ears lately have been twitching and throbbing lately." Pai stated. "But that isn't that bothering to me."

"Well has anything else been bothering you? Anything else that's been…throbbing?" Suama asked.

Pai had a quizzical look on his face. Zakuro, Keiichiro, and Ryou caught on right away.

Pai still sat there trying to think what they could mean. "Oh for heaven's sake" Kukki yelled "she means have you been getting erections!"

Pai's eyes widened and his face went bright red all the way up to the tips of his ears. "WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT!?" Pai yelled.

Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, and Mint blushed as well. "Because that can sometimes effect teleporting and flying for a Cyniclon." Urio said.

"Oh sweet science." Pai said softly.

"Now Pai it's nothing to be embarrassed about. This happens to young boys your age going through puberty." Suama said. "I'm sure it doesn't help that you like to bottle up your emotions."

Pai stared down at the ground too embarrassed to meet anyone's gaze. "I don't bottle up my emotions!"

"Yes, yes you do." Kukki said. Pai scoffed.

Kisshu leaned over and whispered to his mother what was in Pai's journal. He then whispered the same thing to his father and sister. Suama looked at Urio and had a sweet smile on her face. "Pai perhaps if you opened up you might be able to transport again." Suama said smiling at him.

"Open up?" Pai asked. "Open up about what?"

"Well is there anything else that's been on your mind? Anything girl related?" asked Pai's mother.

Pai's eyes widened as he looked up. He glanced over towards Lettuce and then back at his family. "No! I'm more focused on the mission."

"Pai if you don't admit to yourself that you have a special someone on your mind then you might not be able to teleport or fly until you do." Kukki said.

Pai sat there looking at the ground intensely as he thought about how he felt. "I…" Pai said quietly "I…want…to form a truce."

"What?" Ichigo and the others said.

"I said I want to form a truce." said Pai looking up. "I'm tired of fighting."

The girls looked at each other and nodded. "We accept." Ichigo said. "No more fighting."

"Deal." Pai said. Lettuce walked over to Pai and started taking off Pai's ropes. As soon as she removed the ropes Pai stood up. "Thank you Mew Lettuce." he said. Pai stared at the sweet smile that she gave him. He gave a slight blush before quickly teleporting away.

 **Cyniclon Ship**

Pai quickly teleported to the ship where his family was and shut off the transmission. "So Pai, I guess this means that you admitted to yourself that you love Mew Lettuce." Kisshu said.

"I do not love Mew Lettuce. I only admitted that I'm tired of fighting." Pai said.

"Please Pai we all saw how you looked at her." Kukki said. "Don't try to hide it, you got feelings for her."

"You're way off base. I do not have feelings for her." he said as his face grew a slight blush.

"Sure Pai." Kisshu said grinning.

"So what do we do now? I mean we have to tell Deep Blue we are forming a truce with them." Taruto said.

"Or we can tell him that we aren't going to help him gain his power back." Kisshu said.

Pai looked at Kisshu. "We can't do that. He is our ruler. He is the only person that can save our people and planet." Pai stated.

"He doesn't have much power right now so there is nothing he can do for our people. He is more worried about getting the Mew Aqua so he can get his powers back. He doesn't really care for us." Kisshu replied.

Pai looked over at his parents. "What do you think? Should we continue to follow Deep Blue?" asked Pai.

"Well it's up to what your gut says." Suama said.

"If you ask me" Kukki said "Deep Blue is using you three so he can get his powers back and destroy the humans."

"Exactly." Kisshu said. "And I don't think all humans deserve to die."

Pai thought about it for a second. "Okay. Who's going to be the one to tell him?" Pai asked.

"I will." Kisshu said.

Pai and Taruto nodded. "We'll go with you." Taruto said. "When we get back we'll have to ask the Mews if they'll help us restore our planet."

Several minutes passed since Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto went to Deep Blue's realm. "I wonder if they're okay." Suama said.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto teleported back into the room a moment later. "So how'd it go?" Urio asked.

"Well he wasn't happy with us." Kisshu said. "But at least it's over now."

"Should we go down to Earth and see if the Mews will give us any Mew Aqua they have to help restore our planet?" Taruto asked.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to collect the para-paras that we released some time ago." Pai said transporting away.

"Let's all go down to Earth. We'll introduce you to the Mews." Taruto said. Kukki, Urio, Suama, Kisshu, and Taruto all transported away.

 **Café Mew Mew**

The Ikisatashi's teleported into the café where the girls and two guys were cleaning up. Ichigo turned around to see them. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"We wanted to see if we could have some of the Mew Aqua you have." Taruto said. "We're going to use it to restore the planet our people are on."

"I think we should have some left. It's not much but it should help." Ryou said. "We'll go get it." he said looking at Keiichiro. They both went to the basement to get it.

"Hello, na no do." Pudding said to Suama, Urio, and Kukki. "My name is Pudding."

"Well hello." Suama said.

"This is Ichigo, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Mint." Kisshu said introducing them.

"So this is the girl" Kukki said walking over to Lettuce and leaning down to her eye level "that Pai's in love with."

"H…how do you know he loves me?" Lettuce asked blushing.

"From his journal." Kukki said holding it up.

"Kukki, did you take Pai's journal?" Suama asked her.

"Yeah, but I have a good reason. I wanted to make sure my little brother is not on drugs."

"What's it say?" Ichigo asked.

"It says I'm not on drugs."

"No I meant what does it say about Lettuce?"

"Well it doesn't say it directly but from what I can tell he has feelings for you." Kukki said flipping through it. "It does say that he never had feelings like this before he met you."

"Oh I see." Lettuce said blushing.

"So do you have feelings for him?" Kukki asked.

"Well…" Lettuce said as she blushed "I…"

"Listen, if you have feelings for him, you should at least tell him that you do." Zakuro said. "I'm sure he would be happy to know that his love is not unrequited."

Ryou and Keiichiro brought up several crystalized pieces of Mew Aqua. "This is all that we have. I'm sure it help you."

"Thank you." Kisshu said taking it.

"Well we should be heading back. By now Pai should have gathered all the remaining para-paras." Taruto said. They all then transported away.

 **Cyniclon ship**

They teleported in to see Pai destroying the remaining para-paras. "All the para-paras are destroyed now." Pai said. "How did you make out getting the Mew Aqua?"

"We got several pieces in crystalized form." Kisshu said holding them up.

"Excellent." Pai said. "That should be substantial in restoring our planet." he said turning around towards his computer orb.

"So Pai, I spoke to Lettuce" said Kukki "and it seems that she too has feelings for you."

Pai's eyes widened as he turned around. "W…what?" Pai said shocked with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah. She seems to think highly of you." Kukki said. "I think the only thing to do now is to admit that you like her and ask her on a date."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have feelings for her?" Pai asked.

"Who do you think you are kidding" Kisshu said "she's the Earth and Heaven to you. You can try to keep it hidden, but we can see right through you. You can't conceal it, we all know how you feel, and who you're thinking of."

"No way, I won't say it." Pai said shaking his head in complete denial.

"You keep denying about how you feel. We're not buying it Pai." Taruto said shrugging.

"Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got it bad for her. Give up, give in, we saw that little grin on your face when I told you that she has feelings for you. You're in love." Kukki said.

"Get off my case I won't say it!" Pai yelled.

"Pai don't be proud it's okay if you're in love." Suama said.

Pai left the room and walked to his room. He closed the door and slid down to the ground. He pulled out a photo of Lettuce. " _I won't say it out loud, but I'm in love."_

 **Review for me. Also check out my new story Book Of Love.**


	3. Pai's Date

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The next morning: Cyniclon ship**

Pai came out of his room still half asleep to see his mother cooking breakfast. "Good morning honey. How'd you sleep?"

"Meh." Pai mumbled. "Where's father and Kukki?" he asked looking around.

"They went to our planet with the Mew Aqua. It might take some time to restore it but they should be back soon." Suama said.

"Mother can I ask you something?" Pai asked with a slight blush growing on his face as he sat down at the table.

"Yes honey?"

"Um…how did father confess his love for you? Did he do anything special?"

"As a matter of fact he did. We had been friends since training camp. Well one day we were walking together to camp when he bent down on one knee and asked if I would one day marry him." she said smiling as she reminisced.

"Did you know that he had feelings for you before he asked you that?"

"Oh yes. He used to get flustered just talking to me. You remind me of your father." Suama said giggling.

Pai sat there thinking _"I wonder if Lettuce knows how I feel about her?"_

"Pai I don't want to put you under pressure but if these feelings keep bothering you perhaps it's time you tell her yourself how you feel."

"Well what do I say to her?" Pai asked.

"Just tell her how you feel." Suama said.

Pai sat there for a minute in silence. "Mother I think I'm going to go to Earth for a while." Pai said teleporting away.

 **Café Mew Mew**

Pai teleported outside the doors of the café pacing back and forth. _"Do I just go in and tell her? Or should I ask her on a date? What if she rejects me?"_ "Ugh." Pai said rubbing the back of his head. "Why's this so hard to do?"

Pai took a deep breath and burst open the doors. Everyone turned their heads to look at Pai. "Lettuce would you go on a date with me?" Pai blurted out loudly with a bright red blush on his face.

Lettuce quickly turned a bright shade of red. "Pai…" Lettuce said quietly "can we talk about this outside?"

Pai nodded. Lettuce and Pai went outside to the back of the building. "So…" Pai said flustered.

"W…well I'm not sure." Lettuce said looking away. "I'm not sure how I feel about you."

"Please…just let me take you out on a date. I'd like to get to know you better." Pai said rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

"I'd like to get to know you better too." Lettuce said looking at him.

Pai gave a soft smile. "So…I'll pick you up around 5:00 tonight?" Lettuce gave a nod. Pai then teleported back to the ship while Lettuce went back inside to let the others know that she was going on a date with him.

 **Cyniclon ship**

"So Pai, did you tell Lettuce your feelings?" Kisshu asked.

"No. But I did ask her on a date." Pai said.

"Congrats little bro!" Kukki said messing up his hair. "Just don't get all handy on your date." she joked around.

"Um…Kukki…you've been on dates before, can you help me know what to do and not what to do?" Pai asked pulling her aside and whispering to her.

"Sure." Kukki said. "You should open doors for her. You can also bring her flowers when you go to meet her. Compliment her on what she is wearing. And most importantly listen to what she has to say."

"Can I…hold her hand?" Pai asked.

"You can, but I'd ask her if you could. You don't want to rush into a relationship." Kukki said.

"Thanks Kukki." Pai said.

 **5:00 Lettuce's house**

Pai knocked on Lettuce's door. Lettuce opened the door to see Pai standing there holding a flower. "H…here, this is for you." Pai said holding out the flower to her like a frightened child handing a flower to their crush.

"Thank you Pai." Lettuce said taking the flower. "So where would you like to go?" she asked him.

"I was thinking about taking a walk in the park." he said.

"Sounds good." Lettuce said.

They began walking, Pai glancing down at Lettuces hand. _"I wonder if I should ask if I can hold her hand. I really want to hold her hand."_ Pai thought.

Lettuce noticed that Pai kept glancing down. "Pai would you like to hold hands?" she asked.

Pai turned bright red. "Only if you want to." Pai said rubbing the back of his head. Lettuce held out her hand and Pai gently took it. Pai gave a slight smile. He felt his heart beat faster and faster.

They finally reached the park and sat down on the edge of the fountain. "I'm glad that we were able to make a truce Pai." Lettuce said. "So what happens now to your planet?"

"Well my sister and father brought the Mew Aqua to our planet. The environment is slowly changing. It might take some time though till it is fully inhabitable." Pai said. "We will be going back soon." he said with a slight sadness in his voice.

"Oh…I see." Lettuce said looking down.

"Does that displease you?" Pai asked looking at her.

"Well I…I would like to get to know you better." she said blushing looking at him.

Pai blushed too. His ear then began to twitch. Pai grabbed his ear and tried to stop it from twitching. "Sorry…" Pai mumbled.

"It's okay Pai." Lettuce said. "I think it's a little cute." she said looking down. Pai blushed even more looking down now. He reached his hand over and grabbed hers. Pai's heart began to race, beating faster and faster. "So what was school like for you?" Lettuce asked trying to break the tension.

"Well…I was often teased by my school mates. Mostly because of my big ears." he said. "I was very shy around…girls. I just got too nervous around them." Pai said looking down and away.

"I don't think your ears are too big Pai." Lettuce said.

"Th…thank you." he said quietly.

"I understand how you feel. I'm often teased at school because of my appearance. And I'm too shy to stand up for myself when others tease me." Lettuce said.

They sat there in silence for a moment. "I wouldn't tease you for your appearance. I think you are very pretty." Pai said as his heart raced.

Lettuce blushed. "Thank you Pai." she said. Pai and Lettuce locked eyes for a moment. Lettuce closed her eyes and leaned forward with her lips slightly puckered.

 _"_ _Oh sweet science, she wants to kiss! I never kissed a girl before! I don't know what to do!"_ Pai thought panicking to himself. Pai closed his eyes and leaned forward with his lips slightly puckered. He leaned forward too much and bumped his forehead off her. They both opened their eyes. "S…sorry." Pai said turning away. "I…I never kissed a girl before you see, so I'm quite nervous."

"It's okay Pai." Lettuce said scooting closer to him. "You don't have to be nervous." Lettuce gently put her hands on the sides of Pai's face. She closed her eyes and slowly moved forward. Pai closed his eyes and prepared for his first kiss.

Pai and Lettuce were now kissing for the first time. He thought to himself how warm and soft her lips were. He wished that they could stay kissing forever. As their kiss ended Pai and Lettuce opened their eyes and stared at each other for a moment. Pai could feel his ear twitching and throbbing rapidly, among something else.

Pai quickly covered his crotch with his hands discreetly. "Uh Lettuce…I have something to tell you."

"What is it Pai?" she asked.

Pai thought about how he felt about her. Slowly tears formed in his eyes, but he tried his best to hold them back. "Lettuce I've like you for some time, and I didn't want to admit to anyone or even myself. I tried to not fall in love with you since we are supposed to be enemies. But I couldn't help falling in love with you." he said now trying to hide his face with his eyes and face with his arm as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his arm bands.

"Pai…" Lettuce said softly.

"I…want you to be my girlfriend Lettuce." Pai said trying to be brave.

Lettuce sat there for a moment in silence. She couldn't believe that he finally asked her that. "Pai…I would love to be your girlfriend." she said smiling.

Pai looked at her and quickly grabbed her into a tight embrace. Lettuce wrapped her arms around him. Pai noticed some people were coming into the park. "We should get going before others notice my ears." Lettuce nodded. Pai teleported them back to Lettuce's house.

"Well…I had a nice time with you." Pai said. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Pai asked. Lettuce nodded as she smiled. Lettuce closed her eyes and leaned forward for a kiss. Pai planted one more kiss before he teleported away.

 **Cyniclon's ship**

Pai teleported back to the ship. "So how was your date?" Kisshu asked.

"It was fine." Pai said blushing.

"Did you tell her how you feel?" Kukki asked. Pai's ear began to twitch. "You did!" Kukki said surprised.

"Y…yeah. I asked her to be my girlfriend." Pai said with a slight smile on his face.

"I take it she said yes." Kisshu said noticing the smile on Pai's face.

"So what are we going to do now?" Taruto asked. "Should we go back to our planet or stay here?"

Pai stood there for a minute. "I…I want to stay here with her." Pai said.

"What about you two?" Suama asked Kisshu and Taruto.

"I want to stay here and play with Pudding." Taruto said.

"And I want to try to get Ichigo to love me." Kisshu said.

"Well when our planet is restored more I'm sure the girls would like to visit our planet." Kukki said.

"I'm going to go to my room and do some research on our planet." Pai said walking off to his room. Pai leaned against the door and pulled out the picture of Lettuce he had. "Oh Lettuce I can tell this is going to be the start of something great." he said smiling.

 **Don't forget to review.**


End file.
